Applications on computing devices (e.g., personal computers, mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, table computers, etc.), or servers) employ action items that enable users to access or retrieve information and/or interact with the application. Performance monitoring tools may be used to determine whether the action items perform adequately to provide an acceptable user experience.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.